1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing control apparatus for controlling binding processing for binding a plurality of sheets, a binding control apparatus, a method for controlling the printing control apparatus, and a program therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image processing apparatuses having copy and printer functions are provided with a sheet processing apparatus for applying to output print sheets. One of typical functions provided by the sheet processing apparatus is a staple binding function. The staple binding function is a function of binding sheets with a metal staple.
Since a stapled print product is easy to handle on a volume basis, staple binding is widely used when handling an output product having a plurality of pages.
Recently, however, in consideration of the environment, some binding methods without using a metal staple (hereinafter referred to as stapleless binding methods) have been discussed so as not to use the metal staples. For example, there is a stapleless binding method that collectively cuts out a part of a set of print sheets subjected to binding so as to bore the sheets, and folds down the tips of the cut portions (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-300847).
As described above, various types of stapleless binding methods have been put in practical use. These methods have different characteristics from binding methods using a metal staple (hereinafter referred to as staple binding methods). For example, with a staple binding method using a metal staple, bound sheets cannot be unbound without removing the staple. However, with a stapleless binding method for binding sheets by applying pressure thereto from the upside and downside (in the thickness direction) to make them closely contact and bind, bound sheets can be easily unbound because the sheets are bound only by pressure. However, conventional image processing apparatuses are provided only with a staple-based sheet processing apparatus, and a technique for unbinding the bound sheets taking advantage of the feature of stapleless binding processing has not been discussed.
Therefore, there has been an issue that, when a user circulate a document in an office, it is necessary to print and staple the document, print a circulation slip separately from the document, and attach the circulation slip to the document by using a clip or the like. There has also been an issue that, when a user discards a cover after circulation, disposal of a staple and clip is needed.